


Song

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Series: tlcshipweeks1516 [6]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/M, POV Third Person, POV Thorne, Short, Thorne's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for tlcshipweeks 2015-2016<br/>Cress x Thorne week, day 6, theme: song</p><p>Thorne thinking about Cress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song

Thorne loves to listen to her voice. He loves that it always sounds like music, and he thinks that it also sounds like the light of the stars and the love in his dreams. Her voice is always quiet when around people – even him – and singing does not change this fact in at all. He loves that when she’s alone she becomes carefree in her joy and freedom, and she doesn’t care how loud she is.

Thorne loves to listen to her talk. He loves how shy she is, and he loves how knowledgeable she is, and he loves how confident she is in her knowledge (whether or not she is able show that confidence to others – because he can see it.) He loves that she can change people’s opinions about her with just a few words.

Thorne loves to listen to her sing. She favours love songs when she sings to him, but she favours music of the second era when she thinks that no one is listening. He loves that he can hear everything she feels in her words when she sings.

Thorne loves her.

 

He can’t think of anything

more perfect than

Her voice

Her words

Her song

Her.

 

It’s time he sings a song for her:

“Crescent Moon Darnell,” he says. “Marry Me.”


End file.
